Tu va voir si je suis un petit mammifère blond!
by Vivianelafee
Summary: Matin de noël... dans ses cadeaux, Draco découvre une petite fouine en peluche.HPDM


Vu que je m'ennuie comme un rat mort et que je suis dans l'impossibilité temporaire de poursuivree ma fanfic à chapitre, voici un ch'tit OS Drarryste (attention les yeux c'est mon premier OS!)

Comme d'hab les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et il s'agit d'une histoire traitant de relations homosexuelles...

...toutefoispas deslash aujourd'hui, ce sera pour une prochaine fois!

De plus, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de mon registre "gros délire" habituel (j'ai ramé)...

...oOo...

Draco s'éveilla en s'étirant de tout son long, s'assit dans son lit à baldaquin aux lourdes tentures vertes brodées de serpents argentés et avisa le monticule de paquets à ses pieds.

Il frémit : comme d'habitude, l'idée que les elfes de maisons se glissent dans sa chambre durant son sommeil le dégoûtait.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans se préoccuper plus que ça de ses cadeaux. Il avait tout le temps, et la fête de Noël l'avait toujours profondément ennuyé.

Quand il était enfant, ce n'était à ses yeux que cette réception mortellement ennuyeuse organisée par ses parents au manoir, où était conviée la crème des nobles familles de sorciers et où il devait jouer le rôle de Draco Lucius Malfoy, digne héritier du sang pur sorcier et gnagnagna, en retour de quoi des vieilles rombières lui frictionnaient la tête et lui pinçaient les joues, s'extasiant sur ses cheveux blonds et ses joues pâles.

Entré dans l'adolescence, il n'avait pas appris à apprécier cette soirée, au contraire, il ne l'en avait exécrée que davantage. Ses yeux de jeune homme détaillaient ces soi-disant puissants sorciers et ne voyaient que leurs faiblesses, leur suffisance, leur hypocrisie, leurs tares congénitales et leur méchanceté gratuite.

Quand à la naissance du petit Jésus et autres bondieuseries, il n'en avait cure.

Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ayant grandi dans un tel environnement il se soit tordu, aigri, caparaçonné derrière un cynisme glacé et protecteur.

Il laissa glisser à terre son pyjama de soie et frissonna : les dalles de pierre frigorifiaient ses pieds nus et le feu ronflant dans l'âtre n'était pas suffisant pour réchauffer l'atmosphère de sa chambre de préfet en chef, ordonnée et désespérément vide.

Il se dépêcha de se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche et se frictionna vigoureusement, laissant l'eau chaude évacuer les dernières brumes du sommeil.

Quand il eut fini, il enfila son peignoir et se dirigea lentement vers son lit, laissant des traces humides sur le sol. Des mèches de cheveux dégoulinantes lui barraient les yeux et un mince filet d'eau lui courrait le long du dos de ses omoplates au creux de ses reins.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son matelas et attrapa le premier paquet de la pile : il fallait qu'il les ouvre au moins pour remercier les expéditeurs durant le reste de la journée.

Hypocrisie et apparences, toujours, sans cesse.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il déballait ses présents, des papiers et des rubans à dominance vert et argent jonchaient le sol.

Vincent et Gregory lui avaient offert une boite de bonbons de chez Honeydukes assez garnie pour le rendre diabétique rien qu'à la regarder, ses parents lui avaient envoyé de l'argent et une cape de velours vert avec un col en fourrure d'hermine, Blaise avait choisi un assortiment de plumes et d'encre de luxe... jusqu'ici, rien que de très habituel.

Il souleva alors un lourd paquet rectangulaire et très épais. Intrigué, il déchira le papier et dévoila un magnifique exemplaire ancien, relié de cuir et à la tranche dorée de l'Anthologie Des Potions depuis 482.

Seul son parrain pouvait lui avoir fait un tel présent, et pour la première fois de la matinée un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il caressa la couverture du livre et le déposa respectueusement sur sa table de nuit.

Le cadeau suivant était une simple enveloppe dont le dos portait le nom de Pansy et il blêmit quand il découvrit son contenu : un abonnement à TÊTU, un magazine gay moldu.

« Nom d'un gryffon Pansy, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, t'en rates pas une ! »

Il déposa néanmoins l'enveloppe sur sa table de nuit, à coté du grimoire.

Le reste n'était qu'une succession de babioles provenant de sa petite cour, médiocres courtisans dont il se souciait comme d'une guigne. Ces personnes le flattaient et l'accompagnaient dans le seul but de se faire bien voir, aucunes ne se préoccupait réellement de lui.

« Les apparences » souffla-t-il une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers son armoire pour s'habiller, il buta sur un petit paquet oublié par terre, un peu à l'écart.

Il était d'une forme étrange et emballé d'une manière un peu maladroite dans un papier d'un bleu nuit neutre.

Intrigué, il se pencha et l'attrapa. L'objet à l'intérieur était mou, ce qui redoubla sa curiosité et il déchira le papier, dévoilant...

...une petite fouine en peluche qui le fixait de ses yeux de verre bleu.

Draco blêmit et serra le malheureux jouet dans sa main.

Qui ? Qui lui avait fait cette blague stupide ?

Il lança rageusement la peluche sur son lit et s'empara des restes du papier cadeau, le tournant et le retournant pour y chercher une quelconque indication.

Un petit morceau de parchemin en tomba et il l'attrapa au vol, le froissant copieusement.

_"Joyeux Noël petit mammifère blond. __H."_

H.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul « H » capable de se moquer de lui ainsi.

Fulminant, il s'habilla rapidement et fourra la petite fouine dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Puis, il ouvrit brutalement sa porte et s'élança dans les escaliers descendant à la Grande Salle.

« Tu va voir si je suis un petit mammifère blond ! »

...oOo...

Assis à la table des Serpentard, Draco bouillait sur place en foudroyant les Gryffondor du regard.

Il s'était fait alpaguer par ses « amis » avant d'avoir pu aller dire à Potter ou il pouvait se mettre sa peluche, et il se contenait en attendant de l'intercepter à la fin du repas.

En face de lui, Harry et sa bande de décérébrés s'étaient entourés le crâne, le cou et les poignets de guirlandes et la Granger ainsi que la mini rouquine s'étaient même suspendu des boules de noël aux oreilles.

Toute la tablée vociférait et riait très fort, Potter le premier. Ils s'amusaient à faire exploser des pétards surprises, tout comme d'ailleurs les tables Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, bien que ces derniers s'exécutaient de manière moins bruyante.

Après les nombreux plats du traditionnel repas du 24 décembre et un dessert à n'en pus finir, Draco faussa compagnie à ses condisciples et intercepta Harry en l'attrapant par le bras, prenant soin de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« Potter ! J'ai deux mots à te dire ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire, s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses camarades.

_Tu t'y attendais, connard ?_

Draco attrapa le brun par la manche et le tira à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un coin désert. Bizarrement, Harry se laissa docilement faire, sans chercher à s'arracher de l'emprise du blond.

Une fois dans un endroit ou ils ne risquaient pas de croiser quelqu'un, Draco se retourna et jeta un regard assassin à Harry.

«-Alors Potter, on s'amuse bien ?

-Oui, plutôt. » répondit son vis-à-vis nonchalamment.

_Il se fout de moi !_

Draco sorti la peluche de sa poche et la lui jeta au visage.

« Je te rend ta bestiole, et tu es prié à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de blague douteuse ! »

Harry réceptionna le projectile et l'amena à hauteur de ses yeux.

«-C'est pas une bestiole ça, c'est une fouine. Pourquoi me l'a-tu envoyée au visage ?

-Qu... tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Non. »

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Draco et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_Mais putain, c'est bien lui qui me l'a offerte, non ? Il... il commence à m'énerver avec ce calme olympien ! Et pourquoi est ce que je perd mon sang froid moi !_

« Parce que c'est pas toi qui me l'a envoyée peut-être ! »

_Mais calme toi Draco, pourquoije crie ?_

Harry soupira et fit sautiller la peluche dans sa main.

«-Si, c'est moi.

-Tu l'avoues ! Ca t'amuse de me faire rager Potter ? Ca t'éclate, hein, de me relancer même à Noël ! Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre la paix au moins aujourd'hui, non ? Tu ne pouvais pas...

-Je n'ai pas cherché à te blesser.

-Hein ?... Alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'aurais envoyé ce truc si ce n'est pour me rappeler une humiliation publique ?

-Je... _C'est quoi cette expression ?_ Je l'ai vue dans un magasin et j'ai... elle m'a fait penser à toi. Mon but n'était pas de me moquer de toi. »

Et c'est un Harry tout bizarre qui tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement d'un Draco pétrifié.

_M... MERDE !_

Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa tombes sur les fesses, la tête entre ses bras.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le jour où Harry faisait un pas vers lui il se fourvoie et réagisse de cette manière.

_Je suis nul. Qu'est ce que je suis nul ! Je viens de ruiner la première et dernière perche qu'il m'aura tendue. Mais... c'est de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi a-t-il choisi aujourd'hui ? Tout me porte sur les nerfs le jour de Noël !_

...oOo...

Etendu sur son lit, Draco contemplait le plafond d'un air morne. Il avait envoyé balader Blaise, Pansy et compagnie et se complaisait dans sa déprime.

Il aurait bien câliné un quelconque objet mais il avait balancé à la tête du brun la seule peluche qui n'est jamais été en sa possession.

Alors comme ça il lui faisait penser à une fouine en peluche ? Quel toupet quand même...

Ceci dit, elle était mignonne cette fouine.

Oui, mais lui il n'était pas mignon, il était beau, c'était pas la même chose.

N'empêche que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Mais quelle connerie... Harry Potter lui offrait un cadeau de Noël en lui avouant qu'il avait pensé à lui en le voyant et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de l'invectiver !

Quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con...

Il se répéta cette litanie pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de sombrer dans un sommeil comateux.

...oOo...

Harry assis sur son lit feuilletait son album photo, essayant désespérément d'accrocher sa concentration aux images défilant devant ses yeux afin de l'éloigner d'un certain petit blond.

Peine perdue.

Il referma le recueil et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

Pour un sale Noël, c'était un sale Noël.

Ses amis passaient leur après midi à s'amuser dans le parc enneigé, mais il n'avait pour sa part à l'issue de son entrevue avec Draco pas eu le goût de les rejoindre et il était venu dans le dortoir s'emmurer dans une solitude propice à ses idées noires.

Il avait été parfaitement ridicule.

Il avait envoyé cette peluche à Draco sur un coup de tête, persuadé que cela l'amuserait et le ferait sourire, car il avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à broyer du noir chaque année durant les fêtes de Noël.

Comment avais-t-il pu sous-estimer l'amour propre du serpentard ? Il s'était senti blessé, et Harry le comprenait.

Mais avait-il eu raison de réagir de cette manière, aussi agressive ?

_Bien sur, _lui souffla une petite voix, _parce que c'est Malfoy et que tu es Potter. _

Il avait bien failli l'oublier.

_Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi, c'est ça ? Ridicule..._

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et constata que l'après midi était déjà bien avancée.La population entière de Poudlard fêtait Noël si ce n'est dans le parc, au moins dans la grande salle.Il était de moins en moins d'humeur à les rejoindre et il s'allongea, s'enfonçant dans la couette en soupirant.

Sur sa table de nuit, une petite fouine en peluche aux yeux bleus le regardait.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de toutes ses forces de s'endormir.

Des coups secs résonnèrent sur la porte du dortoir, ruinant ses espoirs d'un sommeil sans rêves. Il grogna et mit son bras sur ses yeux, déterminé à ne pas répondre.

« Potter, ouvre, bordel ! »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy visiblement très mal à son aise.

«-Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-J'me promène ! »

Draco se glissa à l'intérieur en contournant le brun et lui fit signe de refermer la porte.

«-Je te raconte pas l'opération commando que je viens de faire. J'ai pas de cape d'invisibilité moi !

-Mais... et le mot de passe ?... »

Draco marmonna une phrase dans laquelle Harry perçu quelque chose comme « demandé à Granger ».Il tourna sur lui-même en examinant la pièce et se dirigea droit vers le lit de Harry.

« En fait, je suis venu récupérer ça. » Dit-il en prenant la fouine en peluche dans ses mains.

«-Tu comprend, c'est la première peluche qu'on m'aie jamais offerte alors...

-C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, qui ne s'était pas encore remit de voir Draco faire irruption dans le dortoir de la tour Gryffondor.

-Oui. Ce n'était pas trop le genre de mes parents tu vois...

-Je vois parfaitement. »

Harry n'avait lui même jamais reçu de jouet de la part de son oncle et sa tante, et il s'était bien rendu compte que cela avait en grande partie motivé son achat de cette petite bébête.

Serrant la peluche contre lui, Draco se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

«-Je m'excuse.

-Pardon !

-Je viens de dire que je m'excusais ! »

Le rouge montait aux joues du serpentard et il faisait son possible pour éviter le regard de Harry.

« En, fait je... j'y ai réfléchi et... merci, Harry. Ca m'a fait... plaisir. »

Il était carrément écarlate à présent et Harry se surpris à trouver ce spectacle adorable.

Il s'approcha doucement du blond qui leva enfin les yeux vers lui quand ils ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?_ Harry se sentais embarrassé, il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras qui pendaient bêtement de chaque coté de son corps, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

Draco se ressaisit alors et prit un petit air malicieux. Il amena la petite fouine en peluche au niveau de ses lèvres, l'embrassa doucement sur le nez puis l'appuya sur les lèvres de Harry.

Ce dernier laissa alors tomber toute inhibition résiduelle et prit le blond dans ses bras d'une manière un peu brusque mais passionnée. Draco se nicha contre son torse et releva la tête, cherchant sa bouche, la trouvant, en prenant possession.

Le jouet tomba à terre alors que les deux jeunes hommes se laissaient chuter sur le lit, les deux billes de verre bleus scintillant doucement.

Draco eu juste le temps de penser « J'adore Noël ! » avant de se laisser submerger...

...oOo...

Franchement, le petit Draco qui serre sa peluche dans ses bras en rougissant c'était un fantasme. Kyaaah... Hum. Pardon...

Voiiila! Pour les insultes et/ou les compliments, la case reviews vous attend...


End file.
